Pas si simple
by Lecturaddict
Summary: Ils avaient été échangés à la naissance. Leur rencontre apportera une foule de problèmes, mais pas que...
1. Chapitre 1

EDIT : Beaucoup trouvaient que l'échange blond-noir était trop gros. Je pars du fait qu'à la naissance, les cheveux de Naruto étaient très foncés, presque noirs (je n'invente pas, c'est possible, j'en suis la preuve vivante). Cela arrive peu fréquemment, mais ça rend la chose plus vraisemblable. Désolée de ne pas avoir été plus claire.

* * *

Musique du chapitre : Pain de Three Days Grace. Aucun rapport avec ce qu'il se passe, je trouvais juste que la mélodie convenait particulièrement bien. Voilà !

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 1

En entendant la sonnerie de mon réveil ce matin-là, je fus assailli d'une migraine épouvantable. C'était bien ma veine, le jour de la rentrée en plus. Comme si le fait de n'avoir pu grapiller que quelques heures de sommeil n'était pas suffisant.

En soupirant, je me levai péniblement de mon lit. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que mes réveils soient difficiles ? Ça commençait à devenir lassant, après dix-sept ans d'existence.

Pourtant, ce fut avec un entrain non feint que je me dirigeai vers le grand miroir qui trônait dans un coin de ma chambre. Après de nombreuses réclamations de ma part, maman avait ENFIN accepté il y avait de cela un mois de m'en acheter. Pas que je sois narcissique et que j'aime me contempler des heures durant dans la glace. Ça non. Mais il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à savoir que son physique n'avait pas changé subitement, ou en tout cas pas de manière perceptible, durant la nuit.

Je passai lentement la main dans mes cheveux blonds comme les blés qui pointaient comme à leur habitude dans tous les sens. Mon grand-frère Itachi s'était toujours moqué du fait que je sois le seul blond de la famille, mais je savais qu'il le faisait sans méchanceté. Cela m'avait également étonné au début. Quand même, un blond aux yeux bleus dans une famille dont tous les membres étaient bruns aux yeux noirs, ça faisait tache. D'après maman, c'était à cause d'une contorsion génétique très rare. Même si ça me différenciait du style japonais typique, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Savoir qu'on est un peu plus unique que les autres n'a jamais fait de mal.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil à mon reflet dans la glace. Du haut de mon mètre septante-cinq, je n'étais pas particulièrement grand. Pourtant, cela ajoutait apparemment à mon charme, d'après les hordes de filles qui me poursuivaient tous les jours. Les fangirls étaient une de mes plaies quotidiennes : pour elles, Naruto Uchiwa, fils d'une famille très puissante, beau comme un dieu et supérieurement intelligent par-dessus le marché était une proie de choix. Ces imbéciles piailleuses ne m'avaient jamais intéressé, et je les regardais comme une conséquence ennuyeuse de mes qualités. Elles me surnommaient même « The Lord of the Light », simplement parce que j'étais selon elles lumineux. Allez comprendre ce qui se passait dans leurs cerveaux. Les marques félines qui striaient mes joues me donnaient un air un peu sauvage et rebelle qui les rendaient folles. Sauf que je n'étais pas du tout comme ça. J'étais juste désabusé.

* * *

Tout en enfilant un jeans slim noir et un T-shirt moulant à col en V de la même couleur, je me questionnai pour savoir si j'avais vraiment à aller en cours. Ils ne m'avaient jamais servi, tout ce qui s'y passait, je le connaissais déjà. J'hésitai à replonger dans la chaleur réconfortante de mon lit (les grasses mats' étaient mes péchés mignons), mais la voix de ma mère interrompit le fil de mes pensées.

« Naruto ! Le petit-déjeuner est prêt ! »

« J'arrive maman ! » m'écriai-je.

Je passai un coup d'oeil circulaire dans ma chambre pour vérifier que tout était en ordre (pas que je soit un maniaque du rangement, mais comme ma famille avait une femme de ménage qui passait tous les jours, j'étais obligé d'être un tant soit peu organisé.). Les murs oranges (petite fantaisie de ma part) étaient teintés de taches plus claires par la lumière qui filtrait de mes rideaux entrouverts. L'immense armoire noire occupait tout le coin gauche en entrant, mais ma chambre étant gigantesque elle-même, niveau espace il y avait encore beaucoup de marge. Mon lit deux-places trônait au milieu de la pièce.

J'avais remarqué que j'avais besoin d'un grand lit à mes neuf ans, quand mon meilleur ami Neji était venu dormir à la maison et que j'étais tombé au moins une bonne centaine de fois de mon lit cette nuit-là. Maintenant, sept ans plus tard, je ne regrettais toujours pas mon choix de prendre la taille XXL. C'était tout de même extrêmement pratique pour s'étaler de tout son long.

Mon bureau, également noir mais de taille modeste (ce n'est pas comme si j'éprouvais le besoin de travailler. Un Uchiwa excellait dans tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était bien connu.), était placé sous ma fenêtre, qui donnait sur notre jardin. Je remarquai une feuille posée dessus qui n'y était pas la veille. Curieux, je m'en emparai. C'était une courte missive qui provenait de mon professeur principal. Il me priait d'accepter de parrainer un nouvel élève qui arrivait cette année dans ma classe. Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire. Si ça se trouvait, ça serait encore un abruti fini qui me ferait perdre mon si précieux temps.

En effet, je pratiquais beaucoup d'activités extrascolaires pour pallier à mon non-besoin de travailler. J'étais ceinture marron en karaté, je faisais partie de l'équipe nationale d'escrime et j'avais remporté nombre de compétitions de natation. J'appréciais énormément le dessin également, puisque ça se pratiquait en solitaire. Les sports et les loisirs de groupe n'étaient pas ma tasse de thé. J'étais de toute façon tellement meilleur que mes condisciples que je ne servais qu'à les décourager.

* * *

Je revins au présent. Cela faisait beaucoup de divagations intérieures en dix minutes. Je fronçai les sourcils et lâchai un petit « Hn », symbole le plus flagrant de ma contrariété de m'être laissé aller à un pareil relâchement. Puis je me rappelai que ma mère m'avait appelé un peu plus tôt, et je dévalai silencieusement les marches de l'escalier en marbre qui séparait la cuisine et le salon du reste de la maisonnée.

Je trouvai Mikoto en tailleur devant le frigo. Nous avions décidé conjointement, mon frère et moi, de nommer nos parents par leurs prénoms parce que nos réputations d'êtres froids et insensibles se verraient quelque peu entachées par un « maman » lâché par inadvertance. Je lui baisai brièvement la joue. Elle ne broncha pas, habituée à mes « débordements affectifs », comme elle les définissait en riant.

« Comment ça va aujourd'hui Naruto ? » me demanda-t-elle calmement.

« Très bien mère. Le réveil a juste été un peu mouvementé » répondis-je laconiquement.

« Ton frère est déjà parti pour l'université, et ton père a dû rester à l'entreprise cette nuit. Veux-tu que je t'amène à l'école ? C'est sur mon chemin : Tsunade a besoin que je lui fasse un nouvel uniforme. » lança-t-elle d'un ton fatigué.

« Merci beaucoup de ton offre, mère, mais je préfère y aller à pied. Et puis, j'ai promis à Neji que je ferai une partie du chemin avec lui. » dis-je.

« D'accord. Je vais en profiter pour partir plus tôt. À ce soir. » répliqua Mikoto en joignant le geste à la parole.

La porte claqua, et je restai un moment planté là, sans bouger. Puis je me repris et me dirigeai vers la cuisine, où je dégustai un repas frugal : une poire et un verre de lait. Ce n'est pas comme si je mourrais faim non plus. Je remontai dans ma chambre et me saisis de mon sac d'école, dans lequel je fourrai ma trousse, un bloc-notes et ma paire de lunettes. Ledit sac sur l'épaule, j'allai dans la salle de bains où je me brossai consciencieusement les dents. Après quelques vains efforts, je renonçai à dompter ma crinière dorée et redescendis au rez-de-chaussée. Je mis à mes pieds ma paire de Doc Martens et mon long manteau en cuir. Sur le pas de la porte, je me stoppai net. J'avais oublié les deux choses qui comptaient le plus dans ma vie, LE plus important : mon Ipod et mon inséparable collier de cristal bleu.

Dans le premier cas, je ne pouvais l'oublier tout simplement parce que la musique m'était vitale. Je ne pouvais décemment pas oser m'aventurer dehors sans elle. Elle me permettait de m'isoler du monde pour ne pas écouter ses conneries. Qui sortaient pour la plupart de la bouche des gens. Putain. Ce que je pouvais détester les gens. Toujours à se plaindre de leur misérable petite vie insignifiante dont tout le monde se foutait royalement. Un bon morceau de rock me vidait la tête de toutes ces foutaises.

Dans le deuxième, c'était plus par sentimentalisme, même si cela me faisait grincer des dents que de l'avouer. Mon parrain, Hizashi Hyuga (qui était également le père de mon meilleur ami Neji), me l'avait offert juste avant de décéder d'un cancer foudroyant à trente-cinq ans. Je le gardais autant pour me souvenir de cet homme, que j'affectionnais énormément, que pour garder d'une trace du moment où je m'étais rapproché de mon actuel confident, Neji.

Sa mère était morte en couches, et comme à l'époque de la mort de son père nous n'avions que six ans, il a cherché du réconfort, d'abord auprès de la famille de son oncle, mais celle-ci lui avait tourné le dos. Alors il avait essayé de trouver les personnes qui étaient les plus proches de son géniteur de son vivant, et il s'était avéré qu'il s'agissait de ma famille. Pendant plusieurs mois, Neji avait littéralement campé chez nous. Si au début je ne l'appréciais guère, en apprenant à le connaître de par notre cohabitation forcée, j'avais réalisé qu'il me ressemblait plus que je ne le pensais. Il était tout autant renfermé et froid que moi, ce qui faisait que nous ne parlions presque pas, mais nos silences valaient mille conversations de vive voix. Entre nous, tout passait par le regard. Ce qui était fichtrement pratique pour médire en toute tranquillité sur tout un chacun.

* * *

Après avoir récupéré ces biens si précieux à mon coeur, je sortis dans le froid matinal. Une légère brume persistait encore, ce qui conférait un aspect assez éthéré à tout. Je frissonnai, puis inspirai longuement et commençai à marcher. Le lycée n'était qu'à vingt minutes de marche. La plupart des gens de mon quartier, qui était le plus chic de tout Konoha, ne se déplaçaient qu'en limousines ou jets privés, mais moi, ainsi que Neji, qui habitait deux rues plus loin, préférions nettement une bonne trotte dans l'air vif et mordant qui suivait l'aube.

Je suivis du regard la rangée de haies parfaitement taillées qui bordaient l'allée, jusqu'à tomber sur une figure familière. Un grand sourire éclaira mon visage et je m'exclamai :

« Neji ! Par ici ! »

Celui-ci se tourna vers moi et me rendit une esquisse de sourire. Il n'y avait qu'entre nous deux que nous nous autorisions à exprimer aussi clairement nos émotions. En public, un masque froid et hautain dissimulait nos pensées aux autres. Mon meilleur ami était la seule personne qui me comprenait vraiment, excepté ma famille, alors ce fut sur un sentiment plutôt positif que nous commençâmes à discuter de tout et de rien, comme seuls les amis vraiment proches savent le faire.

Quand j'étais avec lui, le temps filait à une vitesse incroyable, tant et si bien que le lycée apparut bientôt dans notre champ de vision. Un profond soupir m'échappa à l'idée d'être de nouveau dans une classe remplie de moutons stupides et crédules, et, à sa tête, Neji pensait exactement la même chose. Mais bon, il fallait faire avec, et puis, je n'avais qu'à faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas, ce que je réussissais très bien.

* * *

Nous nous avançâmes dans la cour et nous entendîmes rapidement le hurlement strident de nos groupies respectives. Effectivement, mon meilleur ami était la deuxième personne la plus séduisante parmi les élèves, après moi bien sûr. Nous passâmes outre les filles qui se jetaient littéralement sous nos pieds, tellement ce spectacle était banal pour nous. Les autres étudiants nous cédaient la place, par crainte d'offenser nos familles, très influentes l'une et l'autre.

Juste avant d'arriver en classe, Neji me quitta pour aller donner un formulaire au secrétariat. Exaspéré de me retrouver seul entouré de jupes frétillantes qui me faisaient les yeux doux, j'accélérai le pas et m'assis brusquement à ma place habituelle. Ce que je n'avais pas remarqué, c'est qu'un sac inconnu trônait déjà dessus, et le propriétaire dudit sac m'invectiva :

« Pour qui tu te prends, teme ? C'est ma place ! »

« De une, répondis-je froidement sans m'embêter de ne serait que regarder l'opportun, ton nom n'est inscrit nulle part sur cette table, de deux, ce n'est pas parce que cette ... chose malodorante traîne dessus que tu as le droit de t'asseoir ici, et de trois, cet endroit est et a toujours été MA place. Donc dégage. Usuratonkachi. »

« Je ... Je ..., balbutia l'imbécile, tu vas me le payer cher ! »

« Mais oui c'est ça, ironisai-je, et tu comptes faire comment ? Me bégayer violemment à la figure ? »

Toutes les personnes présentes éclatèrent de rire tandis que le p'tit con (comme je me surpris à l'appeler) devenait rouge pivoine. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je daignai lever les yeux sur celui qui m'avait permis (bien qu'inconsciemment) d'affirmer ma supériorité sur les autres. C'était un brun quelconque, à la peau laiteuse comme quelqu'un qui passe sa vie derrière un écran. Cette pensée étira mes lèvres en un sourire suffisant. Cet imbécile était la victime idéale.

Apparemment, cet état de faits ne lui plaisait pas du tout, puisqu'il me surprit en balançant son poing dans ma gueule d'ange. Du coup, je ne rigolais plus du tout. Alors comme ça, cette merde osait me défier ? Tant pis pour lui.

Je lui bondis souplement dessus, et, d'une simple clé de bras, le fis tomber lourdement à terre.

« Peuh. C'était trop facile. Il ne valait même pas la peine que JE me déplace. » songeai-je.

Je le laissai ainsi, doublement humilié, face contre terre et retournai à ma place, comme si de rien n'était. À vrai dire j'avais déjà effacé l'incident de mon esprit. Mes fans hurlaient plus que d'accoutumée, parce que « KYAAAAH ! LORD EST TELLEMENT PARFAIT ! ».

Je notai avec une pointe d'ennui qu'un des idiots de cette classe s'était pris de pitié pour la loque humaine qui traînait sur le sol. Kita, ou Kiza, il s'appelait. Je savais plus. À vrai dire, je m'en foutais. Enfin bref. Il lui avait attrapé le bras et l'aidait à se relever. Je l'entendis lui demander quel était son nom.

« Sasuke. Sasuke Uzumaki. » murmura-t-il faiblement.

Un sourire mauvais s'étira largement sur mes lèvres. Cet idiot venait de me donner la clé pour le torturer encore plus. Je décidai soudainement d'en faire mon souffre-douleur attitré. Il était parfait pour ça. Et le regard empli de haine qu'il me lança me conforta dans cette idée.

Cette année commençait mieux que je ne l'avais prévu.

* * *

Voilà !

Je vais sans doute poster toutes les semaines, le samedi ou le dimanche.

Que pensez-vous de mon Naruto hautain et de mon Sasuke victime ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour me dire votre ressenti par rapport à ce chapitre et ce que je pourrai améliorer !

Je tenais à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé un review pour le prologue. Ça fait vraiment plaisir, merci beaucoup ^^

À dimanche prochain minna-san !


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous (ou bonne nuit. Ça dépend d'à quelle heure vous lisez cette histoire.) !

J'espère que vous allez bien. Je voulais juste vous dire que je crains de ne pas pouvoir tenir tout le temps mes délais. Une semaine, c'est plus court que prévu pour moi ... mais je vous promets que je ferai mon possible pour que ces retards soient le moins longs possibles. Si je n'arrive pas à poster le dimanche, ce sera le mardi soir ou le mercredi soir.

Musique du chapitre : Over and Over de Three Days Grace (j'ai une obsession avec ce groupe en ce moment, désolée.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mon réveil sonna à sept heures tapantes. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, et fus momentanément ébloui par la lumière bleue qui émanait de l'appareil en question. Je battis rapidement des paupières et l'agression visuelle se dissipa peu à peu. Je fis taire la sonnerie stridente d'un coup de poing et me levai lentement de mon lit, encore embrumé par le sommeil. Ma vision était encore un peu trouble, ce qui fit que je ne vis pas le coin de mon bureau que mon petit doigt de pied se prit de plein fouet. La douleur agit comme un électrochoc et je hurlai un « BORDEL! » très gracieux. Je sautillai quelque temps sur place en soufflant sur mon orteil malmené. Puis la souffrance reflua peu à peu et je m'assis sur la chaise dudit bureau. J'en avais marre. Chaque matin c'était pareil.

La famille Uzumaki ne roulant pas sur l'or, quand j'avais décidé de quitter le cocon familial, le seul appartement que j'avais pu me payer était ce studio ridiculement petit. J'avais essayé de caser tous mes meubles (bien qu'ils ne soient pas légion) dans ma chambre de bonne ou bien dans le hall d'entrée, et ce qui en résultait était qu'il était impossible de se déplacer sans se taper quelque part. Je poussai en soupir à fendre l'âme.

J'avais pourtant essayé de dégager le plus de place possible. Mon lit (qui se résumait à une natte rudimentaire posée sur le sol) était installé dans le coin droite de la pièce. Directement à côté, sans laisser l'espace requis pour une table de nuit, que je n'avais de toute façon pas, se trouvait ma minuscule penderie. Ces deux objets occupaient à eux seuls les trois quarts des quatre mètres carrés de l'endroit où je dormais. J'avais réussi à glisser mon bureau dans le coin gauche. Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de me retrouver avec des bleus partout causés par ces meubles diaboliques.

* * *

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains où il était impossible de se tenir à plus que un. Bon, en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait vouloir l'utiliser avec moi. Je plaisais aux filles, avec mes cheveux noirs en cul de canard et mes traits fins et altiers, pourtant je ne les avais jamais réellement regardées. Ce qui m'intéressait le plus, c'était souvent leurs copains. Mais ça, je ne le disais pas. J'étais trop frêle pour attirer l'attention de ces jeunes hommes bien musclés qui me plaisaient tant. Du moins, c'est ce que je constatai en observant longuement mon reflet dans le miroir microscopique qui était accroché de manière bancale au-dessus du lavabo. Même si j'acceptais totalement mon homosexualité, je ne me sentais pas encore prêt à l'avouer à des proches autres que mes parents.

Enfin, ma mère. Mon père était décédé il y a de cela cinq ans. À ce souvenir, mon coeur se serra douloureusement. J'étais trop jeune pour m'en rendre compte à l'époque, mais quand je l'avais pleinement réalisé, mon moral avait été frappé de plein fouet et je m'étais renfermé sur moi-même. Ce qui était totalement contraire à mon habitude. J'avais certes des moments où je préférais être seul, mais j'étais d'habitude plutôt enjoué, bien que ce soit relativement discret. En bref, l'enfant joyeux mais timide s'était transformé en un être haineux et instable, qui pouvait être complètement abattu puis la seconde d'après péter totalement un câble.

J'adorais mon père. Il m'avait fait découvrir tant de choses, des plaisirs simples de la vie à de grandes vérités philosophiques. J'aimais bien évidemment aussi ma mère, mais mon rapport avec elle n'était pas aussi profond et complexe. Mon père était mon mentor, mon ami et mon confident. En y réfléchissant plus tard, j'avais compris que cette relation exclusive m'avait aussi tenu éloigné des personnes de mon âge. Je n'avais pas besoin d'amis, puisque mon paternel suffisait. Sa mort avait encore plus creusé le fossé entre moi et les autres.

Pendant ce que je qualifiais ma « période noire », rien à part ma mère n'arrivait à franchir ma carapace d'incompréhension et de souffrance, et encore, elle n'y parvenait pas toujours. Je lui reprochais d'accepter aussi facilement cette perte. Je savais que c'était extrêmement difficile pour elle aussi, mais elle avait trouvé une autre technique que la mienne pour faire face à la tristesse et au désarroi : au lieu de pleurer et de s'apitoyer sur son sort (ce qui était mon exacte attitude), elle souriait pour ne pas fondre en larmes et riait pour ne pas hurler de rage. Elle avait beau faire des pieds et des mains pour me sortir de mon mutisme. Essayez de raisonner un gamin de onze qui vient de perdre un de ses parents.

* * *

Et puis il y avait eu Sakura.

Sakura. Ce nom avait été source d'espoir dans ma souffrance, ma lumière dans les ténèbres. Au début, elle n'était qu'une camarade de classe venue m'apporter les devoirs, puisque je m'obstinais à ne pas aller en cours. Ce qui m'avait interpelé chez elle, c'est qu'elle ne compatissait pas à mon sort avec une sollicitude feinte, comme toutes les personnes avec qui j'avais parlé depuis l'accident de voiture de mon père (excepté ma mère). Non, elle comprenait vraiment ce que je ressentais et cela ne l'empêchait pas de me secouer pour que je me ressaisisse. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt à rester prostré toute la journée en ressassant des idées de suicide et autres joyeusetés.

Alors Sakura n'hésitait pas à me gifler si je lui semblais trop mou, ou à même m'assommer si j'avais le malheur de tenir des propos qu'elle jugeait déprimés. En y repensant, elle m'avait aussi fait retrouver l'usage de la parole. À ce souvenir, je me rappelai à quel point elle m'était précieuse. Quand j'avais compris que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis, j'avais recommencé à prendre mes repas dans la cuisine plutôt que dans ma chambre, à m'exprimer haut et fort plutôt que dans ma barbe (Ce qui n'avait pas été simple. À force de ne plus parler, ma voix était devenue rauque et éraillée. Sakura me taquinait souvent en disant que celle-ci conviendrait mieux à un vieux papi gâteux.) et surtout à sortir. Cela faisait tout de même deux mois que je n'avais pas vu la lumière du jour, et j'étais tel un zombie sortant de sa tombe après des années dans l'obscurité.

Je m'étais accroché à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je lui vouais une reconnaissance sans bornes pour m'avoir « réveillé », et mon attachement à elle se transforma peu à peu en quelque chose de plus profond. Ma sauveuse était devenue mon premier amour, et c'était réciproque. Nous avions entrepris de sortir ensemble dès que j'étais revenu à l'école, mais comme tout amour enfantin, cela s'était vite terminé. Nous étions restés en bons termes, parce que nous avions compris que ce n'était pas l'amour qui nous liait, mais une profonde et indéfectible amitié. Depuis, elle était ma meilleure amie.

Malheureusement, à cause de mon déménagement, je n'étais plus dans le même lycée que elle. Nous correspondions quand même par message, et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle m'envoie un compte-rendu entier de sa journée, et je le faisais également avec amusement.

* * *

Cette pensée me fit revenir au présent. C'était mon premier jour dans mon nouveau lycée. J'allais être intégré dans une classe de seconde. En une année, ils avaient sans doute eu le temps de créer des liens, et voilà que moi, Sasuke Uzumaki, j'arrivais comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Une pointe d'angoisse me vrilla brièvement le ventre, mais je la fis refluer en me rappelant que j'étais très sociable depuis mon histoire avec Sakura, et que j'arrivais rapidement à me faire des amis. Enfin, c'était l'impression que j'avais.

Je m'aspergeai consciencieusement le visage d'eau glacée pour me remettre les idées en place. Puis je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, vêtu de mon seul caleçon. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un risquait de venir me déranger je vivais seul de toute façon. J'ouvris la porte du frigo gigantesque que je m'étais acheté avec toutes mes économies. Je savais être un grand mangeur, alors j'avais pensé qu'il valait mieux prévoir « l'équipement » en conséquence.

Je bus une longue rasade de lait à même la bouteille, et jetai mon dévolu sur une part de forêt noire qui me faisait de l'oeil. Je ris doucement en songeant à la réaction de ma mère si elle me voyait engloutir un gâteau entier comme petit déjeuner. Mais elle n'était pas là, et je pouvais donc faire à ma guise. Une fois rassasié, je posai la vaisselle sale sur la pile déjà immense qui encombrait mon évier. Je ferai ça plus tard, me répétai-je comme à chaque fois. Pourtant, il faudrait bien que je le fasse un jour ou l'autre. Je décidai que ce moment n'était pas encore arrivé, et retournai dans ma chambre, en prenant bien soin d'éviter le coin de mon bureau. Il avait déjà fait assez de mal comme ça.

* * *

Je n'hésitai pas longtemps à choisir ma tenue du jour. C'était peut-être la rentrée et il fallait faire bonne impression, mais vu que j'étais assez restreint financièrement parlant, je ne possédais que le strict nécessaire. J'enfilai mon pull préféré, un noir moulant à col bateau avec le nom de mon groupe de musique préféré inscrit en vert dessus : Three Green Days in Nirvana. Mon envie se porta ensuite sur mon pantalon fétiche : c'était le plus onéreux que je possédais, et je ne le mettais que pour les grandes occasions. Il me semblait que c'en était une. Il était d'un bleu très sombre, presque noir, et moulait parfaitement mes jambes galbées (selon mes amis. Personnellement, je n'y avais jamais vraiment prêté attention.) tout en découvrant légèrement ma peau par endroits où il avait été artistiquement déchiré.

Ne possédant pas de miroir dans ma chambre, et puisque celui de la salle de bains était trop petit pour permettre une vue d'ensemble, je fiai à mon instinct qui me disait que mon habillement était irréprochable. Je coiffai sans grand résultat mes cheveux rebelles et jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre. Il me restait dix minutes avant de devoir aller prendre mon bus. J'en profitai pour consulter mes messages. Apparemment Sakura n'avait pas eu le temps de m'écrire mon historique de conversations restait désespérément vide.

Je poussai un bref soupir puis allai vers mon porte-manteau. J'étais en avance, mais je préférais cela à être obligé de me dépêcher, car j'avais une fâcheuse tendance à oublier plein de choses quand j'étais en retard. J'enfilai sans les lacer mes vieilles Converses défraîchies qui étaient d'une couleur bordeaux usée par le temps, et mis mon éternelle veste bleu foncé. Je pris mon sac qui avait traîné dans l'entrée depuis mon déménagement, en vérifiai rapidement le contenu -trousse, bloc-notes et portable- puis sortis dans l'air embrumé du matin.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus me prit moins de temps que prévu, ce qui fit que j'arrivai avec cinq bonnes minutes de marge. J'enfonçai négligemment mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et lançai la musique en mode aléatoire. Je tombai par hasard sur ma chanson préférée, et me laissai porter par les paroles qui parlaient d'une certaine Gloria et de sa jeunesse perdue. Le temps que le son des guitares s'éteigne, le bus était là et je montai à l'intérieur avec empressement. Une certaine nervosité me tiraillait les entrailles, mais je passai outre et décidai d'observer les autres personnes présentes dans le bus pour essayer de deviner qui pourrait bien être dans ma nouvelle classe.

Je savais pertinemment que c'était stupide et inutile, pourtant ce petit jeu me permit de me calmer et de faire face à la situation avec plus de clarté que quelques minutes auparavant. Je respirai longuement et regardai le paysage monotone de la ville défiler par la fenêtre. Je ne pensais à rien.

La voix du chauffeur me surprit quand elle annonça l'arrivée au lycée et je sursautai, puis suivis docilement le flot d'élèves qui sortaient. L'arrêt de bus était pile devant l'entrée dudit lycée, aussi je n'eus pas à deviner où était la porte principale. Je me dirigeai vers celle-ci à grands pas, et me stoppai en remarquant un attroupement d'élèves devant un panneau. Celui-ci affichait les noms des classes et leur localisation, ainsi que les élèves qui les constituaient. Je cherchai mon nom, puis une fois averti que je me trouvais placé dans la seconde 2, entrepris de me frayer un chemin jusqu'à la salle de classe.

* * *

Je venais à peine de déposer mon sac sur une table au hasard qu'un grand blond à l'air hautain s'assit sur la chaise qui accompagnait ce que je considérais comme MON bureau à présent. Je l'apostrophai un peu durement, la nervosité ayant toujours eu un effet négatif sur mes nerfs :

« Pour qui tu te prends, teme ? C'est ma place ! »

L'intrus ne me regarda même pas lorsqu'il répondit :

« De une, ton nom n'est inscrit nulle part sur cette table, de deux, ce n'est pas parce que cette ... chose malodorante traîne dessus que tu as le droit de t'asseoir ici, et de trois, cet endroit est et a toujours été MA place. Donc dégage. Usuratonkachi. »

Pris de court par cette réplique cinglante à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, je ne sus que répliquer et balbutiai maladroitement :

« Je ... Je ... tu vas me le payer cher ! »

« Mais oui c'est ça, ironisa-t-il, et tu comptes faire comment ? Me bégayer violemment à la figure ? »

Je rougis violemment de honte à cette question, tandis que toutes les personnes présentes éclataient de rire. Il avait du répondant, et je ne m'y attendais pas. Apparemment, il me dépassait largement dans ce domaine. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il daigna me regarder, et ce que je lus dans ses yeux et son sourire me fit perdre mes moyens ce connard prétentieux se moquait ouvertement de moi !

Mon poing partit tout seul. Je ressentis une satisfaction malsaine à effacer ce sourire arrogant de son visage, mais ma joie fut de courte durée, car le blond se lança sur moi et d'une simple clé de bras me fit tomber à terre avec une violence impressionante.

Sonné, je ne remarquai pas qu'il était retourné à ma place, désormais sienne, loi du plus fort oblige. Les bruits me parvenaient assourdis et je crus entendre des hurlements féminins, mais n'y accordai pas d'importance. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était mon ego en miettes.

Soudain, une main apparut dans mon champ de vision et m'aida à me relever. Une voix inquiète me demanda si ça allait et comment je m'appelais.

« Sasuke. Sasuke Uzumaki », répondis-je faiblement tout en maudissant ma voix chevrotante.

Je relevai les yeux et vit le blond me sourire narquoisement. Je lui lançai un regard noir digne des plus grands meurtriers, et, après avoir récupéré mes affaires que quelqu'un avait éparpillées sur le sol, me dirigeai vers une autre table, le plus loin possible de ce connard.

Cette année scolaire s'annonçait déjà longue et fastidieuse.

* * *

Voilà !

Désolée du retard, y a eu un bug avec mon ordi et je pouvais rien faire, sinon jouer à Angry Birds.

Alors ?

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Je me suis dit que de faire deux introspections en narrateur interne pour introduire les personnages pouvait être intéressant. Le reste du récit se fera en narrateur externe.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir reviewée !

À la prochaine !


End file.
